Tragic Visions Pt 2
by Killer I Am
Summary: The next part of Traic Visions...if you want a full summary read the first part...please if you can find the time review these two stories.


CHAPTER II

"Dante," asked Lady, "are you okay? You haven't said a word since we last spoke about…Gloria was it?"

The man shook his head and answered: "I meant Trish…"

"Right," she said, "so what's on your mind?"

Dante narrowed his eyes a bit and answered: "Nothing."

"Listen, she may know…you, but trust me I know _you_ a lot better than you'd think."

He didn't speak, he was trying to figure out what the woman meant when she had said you—he rolled his eyes he understood completely now reviewing their past conversation.

"So, what kind of demons have you been running into?" Dante asked changing the subject.

She pondered for a moment. Finally she answered: "Mostly Grunts, I did have to gun down at least one Reaper so far, and I've come across a Hound. Oh, and Dante you still haven't answered my previous question."

_Damn_. "I guess I haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

Lady made a few mocking groans and shot back: "Havin' too much fun with Trish, huh?"

"Hey, Lady it ain't that kind of thing," he snapped, "me and Trish are just partners and that's it!"

"Partners, eh? So good of a partner she can share a bed with you?"

"We don't share a bed, we share a complex. You either shut it, or…" he drifted off after seeing a Reaper gliding through the walls. _Good_, he thought,_ something that I can tear apart and won't regret_! He whipped out Ebony and Ivory cocking them and he took aim.

The bullet met the Reaper's left eye, strange ooze shot from the back of the Reaper's head. As two other Reapers rose from the floor, the other dropped. Dante smirked; this was going to be fun. Five more Reapers slipped through the walls, Dante knew at least two Hounds should be coming around the corner—there they were two of them. He started squeezing off rounds faster than any human, it made the pistols look like submachine-guns! The clips hit the floor he reloaded before the first three bodies hit the floor. He holstered the two pistols, and unsheathed Rebellion his huge deathly beautiful sword. Dante swiped up diagonally as he rushed forward cutting down the two Reapers before him! Dante moved with the sword going into the air.

He landed on the head of another Reaper; he used it with the force of his kick as a launch pad, breaking the Reaper's neck in the process. He saw from the corner of his eye something slipping from the ceiling. _A Creeper?!_

The thing was ready with sharp teeth to rip Dante apart, but of course Dante had other plans. Swinging his sword from left to right, up and down—he hacked the Creeper to pieces! He was moving towards the floor, he brought his sword around and above his head; he brought it down upon the next Reaper with the force of hacksaw! His lips arced in a crooked smile as he heard the dripping of blood and the squishy sound of the Creeper's limbs pounding against the floor. He stood and turned after hearing the pounding of a pistol, he saw the Reaper scythe was driven deep in its skull and a gushing wound in its forehead. He grunted in pain as a stinging sensation ran up his leg, he looked down to see that one of the Hounds had dug its teeth deep in his calf! Dante flipped his sword around and shoved it through the Hound's back, he then pried the Hound's jaw open slid it off his leg and kicked it down the hall!

Dante heard the pounding of paws; he turned to see the last Hound coming at him with an aerial attack! Dante caught the Hound by its jaws pulled it around and put it in a headlock. He turned and pulled; as he did he cracked the Hound's neck as he ripped its bottom jaw out! Dante tossed it to the ground. Lady watched as the dog started to… evaporate it seemed, into an acidic substance.

"Dante," she said bewildered, "look at this." Dante stared at the creature as it melted in that pile of green goop. None of the other creatures were doing this—except for the Creeper.

"That's different . . ." Dante watched as Lady dabbed her fingers in the glowing green ooze.

"If it isn't acid," Lady asked, "then what the heck is it?"

"That's," Dante sighed, spun his sword around and sheathed it, "what we're going to find out. Alright Lady, let's get going . . ."

Ͽ

"Would you look at that," sighed Dante, "a freaking Hell Gate."

"What kind of Hell Gate is it?" asked Lady, "I've never seen one like this before!"

The gate was completely metal; it had something carved on the surface. Dante stepped forward inspecting the carving. _Latosîs Měda'stōmuse Eárïsta'mockú-ağos_, read Dante, he laughed under his breath.

"Well," demanded Lady, "what does it say?"

"Translated it means—" he turned to face her, grinned as he did so "—'_The Death of It All_'…quite humorous I think—" he took another look at it he laughed, "—'_Lies Behind This Door_!" Dante slapped his knee for emphasis.

Lady tilted her head and put her hand on her hip, her frown was meant to pierce through Dante's laughter, and show she wasn't humored in the least.

"It sounds like the actual doorway to Hell," she spat.

"_Tsk_, it is," murmured Dante.

"What?"

"You see there are different levels of the abyss, this…Gate leads straight to Hell! You get to skip Purgatory and everything!"

Lady's face became that of fright instead of stern. The thing she was looking at came through the Hell Gate, it was huge its face was like molten rocks, its body was covered in black armor, and it held in its hands a chain with two flaming iron spheres!

"…There's something you don't see everyday!" shouted Dante. "A demon carrying his own balls!"

"Dante, this thing…I've never seen a demon like this before!" exclaimed Lady.

Dante shook his head as he whipped his guns out, he started letting rounds fly like there was no tomorrow. The bullets just _ping_ed off the demon's ugly face and armor. He raised Ebony, sited down the barrel and took a shot at the demon's eye; the bullet hit its target! The creature roared (mainly it was pissed) in a bit of pain. It swung one of the iron balls at Dante knocking him off his feet; he rolled and jumped up unsheathing Rebellion.

"Time to kick some demon ass!" he shouted. The creature swung it's weapon again, Dante jumped off it, thrusting himself toward the beast. Dante swiped and stabbed wildly, the black armor seemed impenetrable! He spun the sword around stabbed and hacked, the armor cracked! Dante stabbed again, the crack increased; he smirked, until he saw the massive hand swat him like a fly knocking him to the ground, he skidded and tumbled until he crashed into a tree! He picked himself up; he lunged at the monster again, this time though the beast was quite aware of Dante's intentions, he jumped again—the demon caught Dante by the arm and smashed him into a tree, it brought the chain of fiery spheres around again, this time it swept them under neither Dante flinging him across the landscape!

Lady brought up her rocket launcher firing two rounds, the missiles hit the crack Dante had created, the thing brought down the other ball, throwing her off her feet onto her back and smashing her rocket launcher! It then threw Dante's sword like a dart it landed in Dante's shoulder pinning him to the ground; he cried out and gave the demon a one finger salute before fainting. Lady's eyes widened as she watched the ball and chain swinging above its head aiming for her! She suddenly heard a gunshot, she saw the splattering of orange blood as the bullet hit the demon's arm, the flaming ball dropped on its head and rolled to the ground! The thing screeched such an evil sound. The one who had fired landed before her; he was also dressed in crimson red and black. The demon suddenly brought the ball around, the man jumped back and before her very eyes he changed, she watched as black beams shot from the gun hitting the monster in the eye then another shot to the armor destroying it! The man in red jumped his wings, took another shot at the demon's head, the beam struck forehead of the beast. It stumbled backward and fell on its back. The leathery wings wrapped around him, he changed back to his normal form and dropping to his feet.

The man turned to face her; she saw that golden clawed demon arm. Lady noticed that his gun had three barrels built in, Lady opened her mouth to warn him about the demon behind him—he turned and fired two shots, the unhidden pumping heart of the demon exploded, blood rained down on them. Lady had jumped up as soon as the man had turned and was trying to pull the sword from its position.

"Here," uttered the man. Lady backed away; the man gripped the sword then pulled it from its place. "You have a ride?"

Lady nodded, he handed her the sword and picked up Dante. They rushed off.


End file.
